granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Class Champion Weapons
Class Champion Weapons are Fabled Weapons that begin with replica weapons found in the Extra Coop Quests. After an arduous upgrading process that requires farming many items, you gain access to the class quests required to unlock the Row IV classes. __TOC__ Obtain a Replica Weapon First, you need a replica weapon. These are rare drops from Extra coop quests - each quest can drop different replica weapons. They can also be purchased from the Fabled Weapons shop under Class Champion Weapons > Redeem Replica Items. Refer to the Class Champion Weapon list for class associations and special effects. The weapon you choose to craft dictates which class you must use to complete the class quest for the first time. In order to upgrade your replica weapon, it needs to be level 75. The most common strategy is to obtain one weapon via drops or the shop, then buy Steel Bricks from the casino to fully uncap it. It should be fairly painless to obtain the bricks, so there is no reason to spend supplies to buy additional replicas from the shop. Forge the Class Champion Weapon After your replica is level 75, navigate to the Fabled Weapons shop, Class Champion Weapons section. The first step is to reforge the replica into a Skybound class champion weapon. This requires the following materials, based on the replica weapon's element: Avenger, Skofnung, Ipetam, Ascalon = 70 Keraunos, Rosenbogen, Langeleik, Romulous Spear, Faust, Murakumo, and Kapilavastu = 80 The rest are 90 Nirvana, Oliver, Hellion Gauntlet, Muramasa, Nebuchad, and Misericorde * Primal Coop Items * Gold Coop Items x30 (Light and Dark need 15 of 2 different types) ** (fire, light) ** (water, dark) ** (earth, dark) ** (wind, light) * or x10 * x40 * Tome x70 * x200 * x5 Refer to the individual item pages for information on where to obtain them. Rebuild the Class Champion Weapon After forging the class champion weapon, you first must level it to 100. Then, you need the following items to rebuild it, corresponding to the current weapon's type and element: * Class Distinction x10 * Weapon Stone x256 * Elemental Quartz x50 * or x25 * ×30 * x120 * x2 * x5 Change the Class Champion Weapon's Element Finally, you will change the weapon's element, which completes the process and unlocks the class quest. You will need the following materials in the desired element to change the element: * Class Distinction x30 * Weapon Stone x512 * Centrum x30 ** (fire) ** (water) ** (earth) ** (wind) ** (light) ** (dark) * Grimoire x30 (Light and Dark need 15 of 2 different types) ** (fire, light) ** (water, dark) ** (earth, dark) ** (wind, light) * x3 * Showdown Anima x200 ** (fire) ** (water) ** (earth) ** (wind) ** (light) ** (dark) * x15 Total Materials Needed Here are the total numbers of items you need for the entire process from start to finish: Exact Items You will need all of these exact items. * x2 * x40 * x3 * x320 * ×30 * x25 Weapon-dependent Items The items you need in this category depends on the exact weapon you are crafting, specifically the type and starting element: * Tome x70 * Weapon Stone x768 * Elemental Quartz x50 * or x35 * Class Distinction x40 * Gold Coop Items x30 (Light and Dark need 15 of 2 different types) ** (fire, light) ** (water, dark) ** (earth, dark) ** (wind, light) * Primal Coop Items x70-90 (see chart above) ** (fire) ** (water) ** (earth) ** (wind) ** (light) ** (dark) Element-dependent Items The items you need in this category depends on the element you want your Class Champion Weapon to ultimately be: * Centrum x30 ** (fire) ** (water) ** (earth) ** (wind) ** (light) ** (dark) * Showdown Anima x200 ** (fire) ** (water) ** (earth) ** (wind) ** (light) ** (dark) * Grimoire x30 (Light and Dark need 15 of 2 different types) ** (fire, light) ** (water, dark) ** (earth, dark) ** (wind, light) Class Champion Weapon Effects Category:Fabled Weapons